


Ei tarvetta ranskalaisille

by Sisilja



Series: Tämä on mitä on [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa, tunnedraamaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: John ja Sherlock lähtevät baarista kotiin. John aikoo viimein olla se mies, joka hänen olisi pitänyt olla jo alusta asti.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tämä on mitä on [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013511
Kudos: 1





	Ei tarvetta ranskalaisille

**Author's Note:**

> Jatko-osa ficilleni _Tämä on mitä on, rakas_. Edeltävän osan lukeminen ei ole mielestäni ollenkaan pakollista, jotta tarinassa pysyy kärryillä (enemmän apua lienee Sherlockin kaikkien kausien katsomisesta, erityisesti Johnlock-laseilla!). 
> 
> Sherlockin oikeudet kuuluvat aivan muille tahoille kuin minulle. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

Narikkatyöntekijä tuijotti heitä kuin ei olisi ennen nähnyt kahta miestä käsi kädessä, mikä oli naurettavaa. Hehän olivat poistumassa homobaarista, jestas sentään.  
  
Vaihtoehtoisesti heillä oli enemmän faneja kuin John oli uskonutkaan. Tietyntyyppisiä faneja tietynlaisine toiveineen, hän lisäsi mielessään ja hymähti. Siinä tapauksessa narikkamiehellä mahtoi olla oikea onnenilta.  
  
Niin kuin oli kieltämättä Johnillakin.  
  
"Onko sinulla nälkä?" Sherlock tiedusteli Johnin heilauttaessa takkinsa niskaansa. Sherlockin äänensävy oli tavallinen ja asiallinen.  
  
"Onko sinulla?" John kysyi hengästyneesti. Hän ei saanut pidettyä katsettaan vain Sherlockin silmissä.  
  
"Onko tuo – vihjaatko jotain?"  
  
John naurahti niin että hänen äänensä murtui. "Olen vihjaillut vuosia."  
  
"Etkä ole. Oletko?" Sherlock näytti häkeltyneeltä. Sherlock näytti myös tajuttoman hyvältä. Narikkatyöntekijä puolestaan näytti tekstaavan raivokkaasti.  
  
Jos John olisi voinut, hän olisi riisunut Sherlockin heti paikalla. Hän ei tietenkään voinut, useammastakin syystä. Mutta hän halusi, ihan järkyttävän paljon. Halun määrä tuntui pelkästään kasvavan nyt kun hän antoi sen vyöryä vapaasti. Se oli kaiken alleen nielevässä voimassaan jopa pelottavaa.  
  
John veti syvään henkeä ja päätti että voisi riisumisen sijaan ottaa Sherlockia taas kädestä. Ilmeestä päätellen Sherlock oli samaa mieltä.  
  
He pääsivät ulkoilmaan. Johnin koko keho tärähteli ja kohisi verestä, mihin nähden kadulla oli yllättävän kylmä. Sherlock piti kiinni hänen kädestään, ja John piti tiukasti kiinni Sherlockista siitä piittaamatta, että he olivat kadulla jolla kulki jo muitakin kuin homobaarin asiakkaita. Sherlock katsoi häntä odottavasti, aivan kuin John olisi tiennyt, mitä seuraavaksi kuului tehdä.  
  
"Haluatko ranskalaisia?" John kysyi.  
  
Sherlock silitti peukalollaan hänen kätensä syrjää. "En – en tarvitse ranskalaisia nyt."  
  
"Ei kai niitä kukaan varsinaisesti _tarvitse_."  
  
Sherlock silmäili hänen kättään.  
  
"Jos haettaisiin ranskalaisia ja mentäisiin kotiin ja –" John rypisti kulmiaan. Sherlock oli hiljentynyt huomattavasti heidän tultuaan ulos.  
  
Sherlock nosti katseensa Johnin silmiin, he katselivat toisiaan ja Johnissa vain kohisi ja rymisi. Sherlock sen kuin pysyi vaiti. Se oli sekä hermostuttavaa että kiihottavaa. Johnista tuntui ettei voisi kohta edes kävellä.  
  
"John", Sherlock sanoi. "Haetaan vain. Ranskalaisia."  
  
"Siinä vasta harkittu päätös", John totesi ja puristi lyhyesti Sherlock kättä.  
  
"Aivan", Sherlock sanoi salaperäisesti ja puristi takaisin.   
  
He ostivat kaksi annosta ranskalaisia ja kaksi tölkkiä kokista. Ruokapakun pikkuruisesta kaiuttimesta särisi Spice Girlsin ensihitti. Sherlock taisi jopa hyräillä kertosäettä samalla kun John pelkästään hengitteli. Johnista oli käsittämätöntä, että Sherlock saattoi olla niin tyyni. Hän oli itse täysin sekaisin. Hän ei muistanut edes kiittää saadessaan heidän ruokansa.  
  
He ottivat taksin kotiin koska matkaa oli vain vähän. John kohotti kulmiaan Sherlockin logiikalle, mutta Sherlock totesi ranskalaisten säilyvän parhaiten sillä tavoin. Heistä kumpikaan ei ehdottanut, että he olisivat syöneet ne ulkosalla. Olihan tosiaan melko viileää.  
  
Takapenkki tuoksui perunoilta ja odotukselta. Sherlockin reisi hohkasi Johnin reittä vasten, sillä Sherlock oli tapojensa vastaisesti ujuttautunut keskipaikalle. John nielaisi, sulki silmänsä ja mietti, miten monesti hän oli haaveillut että olisi voinut varovasti edes hipaista Sherlockin keskipenkillä lepäävää kättä. Ja nyt Sherlock oli siinä, aivan kiinni hänessä. John keskittyi hengittämiseen. Pitäisi ottaa rauhassa. Eihän hän tiennyt kuinka paljon Sherlock tykkäsi seksistä. Tykkäsikö Sherlock seksistä ylipäätään. Kehtaisiko sellaista kysyä? Ei varmaan.  
  
Herranjumala, oli vaatinut jo aika paljon rohkeutta antaa ymmärtää, _ääneen_ , että John piti miehistäkin. Hän ei millään saanut kysyttyä heti perään, mistähän Sherlock aivan tarkalleen mahtoi pitää. Miehistä ilmeisesti kuitenkin, niin kuin Johnkin, hyvä juttu, mahtavaa. Ehkä loput saisi pääteltyä matkan varrella. Niinhän homma aina meni uusien ihmisten kanssa, alku oli vähän haparointia ja hakemista sen suhteen, mikä toimi ja mikä ei.  
  
Sherlock ei tietenkään ollut varsinaisesti _uusi_ , mikä ei yksinkertaistanut asioita sitten yhtään, mutta ainakin Sherlock oli yökerhossa sanonut haluavansa ja työntänyt jalkaa Johnin haaraväliin. Sanat yhdistettynä liikkeeseen saivat Johnin olemaan lähes sataprosenttisen varma siitä, mistä oli kyse. Mitä voisi tapahtua kunhan he vain pääsisivät kotiin.  
  
Hengittäminen, piti muistaa hengittää.  
  
Kun auto pysähtyi liikennevaloihin, Sherlock painoi suunsa hänen korvalleen. John hytkähti ja oli heittää kokistölkit jalkoihinsa.  
  
"Kun kysyin nälästä, et ajatellut ranskalaisia", Sherlock kuiskasi. "Keksit ne vasta kadulla."  
  
"Yhym", John sanoi ja Sherlock suukotti hänen korvannipukkaansa. "Voi ne silti syödä", John jatkoi, käänsi päätään, ja sitten Sherlockin huulet olivatkin jo hänen huulillaan. John voihkaisi ääneen.  
  
Taksikuski yskähteli.  
  
"Saat tippiä vain jos olet hiljaa", Sherlock sanoi ja jatkoi suutelemista. Taksikuski vaikeni. Johnin päässä kuohui ja haaroja pakotti.  
  
"Haluan, haluan", Sherlock toisteli hänen suuhunsa eikä John tiennyt varmasti, oliko kyseessä edelleen hittibiisin tapailu vai yökerhossa lausuttujen tunnustusten jatko. Oliko sillä väliäkään.  
  
"Samoin, samoin", John vastasi. Sherlock huokaisi järisyttävän riettaasti. Jos Sherlock ei välittänyt seksistä tippaakaan, oli tämän ääni täydellisen epäreilu. Sherlockin sen hetkiseen ääntelyyn verrattuna jopa Irene Adlerin huohotustekstarit kuulostivat nimittäin varsin laimeilta.  
  
Vittuun koko Irene Adler, John ajatteli ja suuteli Sherlockia kovemmin.  
  
He olivat perillä ennätysajassa. Taksikuski näytti yhtä tuskaisalta kuin miltä Johnista tuntui. Sherlock heittäytyi käsittämättömän sulavasti ulos ajoradan puoleisesta ovesta ja jätti Johnin maksamaan.  
  
"Älä minua katso, hän sitä tippiä lupasi", John totesi kuskille, tippasi kun ei muutakaan voinut ja poistui taksista sekä kokisten että Sherlockin hylkäämien perunoiden kanssa, tosin vasta sen jälkeen kun oli mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti korjannut housujaan. Sherlock piti ulko-ovea auki ja viittoi hänet kärsimättömästi sisään, mutta pysähtyi heti käytävään.  
  
"Pitäisikö meidän –" Sherlock aloitti.  
  
"Aamulla", John sanoi heti. "Ei viitsi herättää heitä. Kellohan on vaikka mitä."  
  
"Totta", Sherlock sanoi ja painautui kiinni hänen selkäänsä. Sherlockin takki oli auki. John oli siitä kaikesta hyvin kiitollinen, koska nyt häntä viimeistään lakkasi mietityttämästä, halusiko Sherlock vai ei ja mitä niin. "Totta, totta, John", Sherlock mumisi ja suuteli hänen niskaansa.  
  
John värähteli Sherlockin kosketuksesta kuin pahainen viulunkieli. Jos hänellä ei olisi ollut syli täynnä ruokaa ja juomaa, hän olisi jo kaatanut Sherlockin portaisiin. Kun niissä oli aikoinaan pystynyt torkkumaan kännissä aivan vaivatta ja ainoastaan vähillä mustelmilla, olisi niissä voinut nyt harrastaa kömpelöä ja kiihkeää seksiäkin.  
  
Se muuten siitä romantikosta, jollaiseksi Sherlock häntä syytti.  
  
Jos John olisi ollut romantikko, hän olisi hidastanut ja he olisivat keskustelleet syvällisiä ja pitkään ennen kuin olisivat ryhtyneet varsinaisesti mihinkään. John ei kuitenkaan ollut romantikko, joten paljon todennäköisempää oli, että hän vain kellistäisi Sherlockin sanoitta portaiden juureen. Hän repisi Sherlockin kalliin kauluspaidan auki, avaisi sekä Sherlockin housut että omansa, ja Sherlock jatkaisi huokailuaan jonka oli aloittanut taksissa, ja touhu olisi juuri niin älytöntä ja ainutlaatuista ja huumaavaa kuin kaikki muukin Sherlockin kanssa, ja John tulisi varmaan alle seitsemän sekunnin, ja Sherlock nauraisi hänelle eikä se edes haittaisi mitään, koska heillä olisi vihdoin toisensa.  
  
John kuvitteli myös, kuinka Sherlock pian kysyisi, mitä hän oikein mietti niin tiiviisti, ja hän voisi vitsailla miten erikoista oli, että Sherlock Holmesia kiinnosti _hänen_ ajatuksensa. Mihin Sherlock vastaisi, että totta kai häntä kiinnosti, seisoihan John liikkumatta käytävässä keskellä yötä jäähtyvien ranskanperunoiden ja kiihkosta vapisevan kämppäkaverinsa kanssa. Mihin John henkäisisi kysyvästi: _Kämppäkaveri?_ Ja Sherlock kietoisi kätensä painavina Johnin kaulan ympärille ja sanoisi, että he voisivat olla kämppäkavereita, työtovereita, parhaita ystäviä, poikaystäviä, _avopuolisoita_ , ihan mitä tahansa, sillä termeillä ei ollut Sherlockille väliä kunhan John kantaisi hänet käsivarsillaan yläkertaan –  
  
"John", Sherlock kuiskasi, kietoi kätensä painavina hänen kaulansa ympärille, ja John pohti että saattoi sittenkin olla ihan vähäsen romantikko.  
  
"Voisimmeko mitenkään liikkua?" Sherlock kysyi matalasti. "En haaveillut aivan tästä kun päättelin ettet puhunut ranska-"  
  
"Arvaa mistä minä olen haaveillut?" John kysyi.  
  
Sherlock painoi päänsä hänen olalleen. "Arvailu on näkökyvyttömille. Sitä paitsi tyttäresi saattaa kuulla."  
  
John naurahti. "Sinunko tyttäresi sitten ei?" Hän hieraisi poskellaan Sherlockin korkeaa poskipäätä. "Mutta mennään ihmeessä ennen kuin hän herää."  
  
Sherlock päästi hänestä irti ja he lähtivät hiipimään portaisiin, vaikka siitä ryntäilystä olikin hiiviskely melko kaukana.  
  
"Kumman makuuhuone?" John kysyi Sherlockin sulkiessa heidän kotinsa oven hitaasti ja hallitusti.  
  
"Sinun", Sherlock vastasi eikä tiedustellut, miksi John pudotti ruoat ja juomat olohuoneen pöydälle kannettavansa viereen vain unohtaakseen ne siihen.  
  
"Fiksua, välissä on silloin kaksi kerrosta", John myönsi.  
  
"Niin", Sherlock sanoi. "Lisäksi sinun sänkysi ei natise."  
  
John tyytyi tuijottamaan Sherlockia kulmat koholla.  
  
"En tosin ole testannut omakohtaisesti", Sherlock sanoi.  
  
"Haluaisitko testata?" John kysyi kallistaen hieman päätään.  
  
"Ehdottomasti", oli Sherlockin vilpittömältä kuulostava vastaus.  
  
"Hyvä, hienoa. Täytyy ensin pestä hampaat", John totesi ja käännähti kohti vessaa.  
  
Sherlock lähti seuramaan. "Ei alkoholin maku tai haju häiritse kun minäkin olen juonut."  
  
Johnia nolotti joutua olemaan niin suora. "Se on kiertoilmaus, Sherlock."  
  
"Mille?"  
  
"Sille että peseydyn… muutoinkin."  
  
"Miksi huomaavaisuuttasi pitää kierrellä?"  
  
John mietti asiaa. "Ei varmaan miksikään."  
  
"Aivan niin", Sherlock sanoi ja nojautui seinään. "Voin käydä jälkeesi."  
  
"Kiva", John kähähti ja sulki vessan oven. Sherlock jäi toiselle puolelle. John oli hetken hiljaa ja kuunteli, aikoiko Sherlock tosiaan jäädä siihen.  
  
"Haluatko että poistun kauemmaksi?" Sherlock kysyi oven läpi.  
  
"Ei, ei se haittaa", John valehteli, riisuutui ja kipusi ammeeseen. Sherlock pystyi varmasti pelkkien äänien perusteella päättelemään tarkalleen, mitä hän teki milläkin hetkellä. Omituisen kiihottavaa sekin. Johnin hengityksen sävy ja rytmi muuttuivat huomattavasti, mutta kohiseva vesi peitti hänen äänensä onneksi alleen ennen kuin se alkoi liikaa muistuttaa huohotusta. Hän peseytyi pikaisen huolellisesti ja harjasi vielä hampaatkin.  
  
Kun John avasi vessan oven, Sherlock katsoi häntä tiiviisti sanomatta sanaakaan. Ehkä John kuvitteli omiaan, mutta Sherlockin silmät näyttivät merkittävästi tummemmilta.  
  
"Menen edeltä", John sanoi. Sherlock nyökkäsi ja sulkeutui vessaan jättäen mielettömän rätinän jälkeensä. John otti rätinän mukaansa ja lähti kohti makuuhuonettaan.  
  
Hän tajusi ovella ettei ollut koskaan, milloinkaan harrastanut seksiä siinä huoneessa. Ei kyllä missään muuallakaan siinä asunnossa. Seksin harrastaminen 221B:ssä oli aina aiemmin tuntunut jotenkin väärältä. Masturbointia ei tosin laskettu. Luonnollisestikaan.  
  
John istahti pyyhe päällä vuoteelleen ja heräsi ymmärtämään ensimmäistä kertaa kunnolla, että oli illan aikana suudellut Sherlockia useasti ja että he aikoisivat seuraavaksi harrastaa seksiä. Hän nielaisi, karaisi kurkkuaan ja vakuutti itselleen, että nyt oli totaalisen väärä hetki ruveta hermoilemaan.  
  
John oli vuosikaudet hokenut, ettei hän ollut sellainen, ettei Sherlock ollut sellainen, etteivät he olleet sellaisia. Kaikki _sellainen_ oli kuitenkin unohtunut siinä silmänräpäyksessä, kun John oli tajunnut, ettei Sherlock ollut tuonut häntä homobaariin murhan perässä. Ja hän oli tajunnut sen aika alkumetreillä. Hän oli silti ollut epäileväinen aina tanssilattialle asti, koska sellainen hän oli. Epävarma. Varautunut. Kaapissa.  
  
John asettautui makuulle, kuunteli veden kohinaa ja koetti rauhoittua.  
  
Sherlockin kanssa tanssiminen oli saanut hänet tajuamaan, että joskus olemassa todella oli toisia tai paremminkin miljoonansia tilaisuuksia ja että hänelle oltiin tarjoilemassa sellaista hopealautasella. John olisi ollut idiootti jos ei olisi silloin paiskautunut ulos siitä pirun kaapistaan, vaikka sitten vähän kömpelösti ja yllättäen ja saranoiden puolelta. Tärkeintä oli että Sherlock oli ymmärtänyt, että he olivat viimein samalla sivulla. Ja että Sherlock tahtoi myös hänet. Se tuntui uskomattomalta.  
  
Jos asiat menisivät hyvin, jos seksi olisi hyvää eikä John olisi esimerkiksi liian tylsä tai liian jotain muuta tai liian vähän jotain kolmatta, jos Sherlock pitäisi hänestä edelleen huomenna eikä kaikki jäisi pelkkään yhteen yöhön, ehkä John voisi jonain päivänä ehdottaa Sherlockille yhteistä makuuhuonetta. Sitten Rosielle olisikin jo aivan oma huone eikä Johnin tarvitsisi enää pohtia, missä vaiheessa heidän pitäisi etsiä oma asunto ja muuttaa kaksistaan sinne, sillä eihän hänen nykyiseen huoneeseensa mahtunut hänen sänkynsä lisäksi kuin pieni pinnasänky. Niin. Jos seksi olisi hyvää, kaikki muukin voisi järjestyä. Hänen olisi oltava tarpeeksi, hän ei saisi pilata kaikkea nyt.  
  
Ennen kuin John ehti ollenkaan rauhoittua, Sherlock ilmestyi seisomaan ovensuuhun. He katselivat toisiaan. John yritti hymyillä. Sherlock koetti hymyillä takaisin.  
  
"Mitä jos otettaisiin pyyhkeet pois?" John ehdotti.  
  
Sherlock pudotti omansa oitis jalkoihinsa. John ähkäisi ja pyrki olemaan räväyttämättä silmiään aivan apposen auki. Hän heivasi pyyhkeensä epäelegantisti sivuun. Sherlock vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle astumatta kynnyksen yli, kuin epätavallisen komea ja varsin alaston vampyyri.  
  
"Tule tänne", John sanoi kun Sherlock ei suostunut liikkumaan omine lupineen, ja sitten Sherlock liikkui hyvin nopeasti, istui polvilleen hänen sängylleen, ujuttautui hänen jalkojensa väliin ja tarkasteli häntä, hänen kehoaan. John nousi pystympään useammalla tapaa, ja Sherlock kurotti hänen kasvojaan kohti.  
  
"Haluaisin suudella taas", Sherlock sanoi. "Erikoista että saan suudella sinua."  
  
"Miksi se on erikoista?"  
  
"Niin monta vuotta, John."  
  
John nielaisi ja tunsi kyynelnesteen pyrkivän kohti silmänurkkia. "Älä viitsi tai alan – totta kai saat suudella. Tietysti."  
  
Sherlockin vakava ilme pehmeni. John otti toisella kädellä tukea patjasta ja toisen painoi Sherlockin kaulalle, ja Sherlock kumartui lähemmäs häntä innolla, joka oli vaarassa kaataa heidät päällekkäin sängylle. Ei niin että Johnia olisi haitannut yhtään.  
  
He suutelivat. Myös Sherlock oli pessyt hampaat, ja hänen huulensa olivat pehmeät, niin pehmeät ja miellyttävät. Oli suunnaton vahinko, että John ei ollut koskaan suudellut niitä huulia ennen tätä iltaa.  
  
"Saat tehdä – ihan mitä vain", hän lupasi.  
  
"Tuskinpa _ihan_ mitä vain", Sherlock mutisi.  
  
"En pysty – antamaan – nyt mitään – hiton – listaa", John sopersi suudelmien välistä.  
  
"Anna jotain", Sherlock vaati. "Kerro mitä haluat."  
  
John nieli nolostustaan sisäänpäin ja pyysi: "Kosketa minua."  
  
"Minne?"  
  
"Minne luulisit", John huokaisi.  
  
"Miehellä on useampia erogeenisiä alueita."  
  
"Aah. Osaat sänkypuheet. Kuka olisi uskonut."  
  
Sherlock ei huvittunut niin huonosta vitsistä. "John. Kerro. Ole kiltti."  
  
"En tiedä mitä sanaa käyttää ettei tunnelma mene."  
  
Sherlock vetäytyi kauemmas. "Tiedätpäs. Tiedät myös ne alueet. Olet lääkäri."  
  
"Tiedän", John vastasi tietämättä mihin tarkalleen vastasi.  
  
"Armeijataustasi ansiosta osaat myös käskyttää."  
  
"Ei siihen mitään taustaa tarvita."  
  
"Ei siitä haittaakaan ole", Sherlock sanoi ja rykäisi.  
  
"Ai ei vai?" John kysäisi ja katseli kuinka Sherlock räpytteli hänelle ripsiään. "Ja kyllähän sinä voit päätellä mihin haluan että kosketat. Anna mennä."  
  
"Mutta jätän varmasti huomaamatta jotain. Enkä halua…" Sherlock veti suunsa tiukaksi viivaksi ja katsoi häntä pitkään.  
  
"Mitä?"  
  
Sherlock painoi katseensa. "Menettää sinua."  
  
Johnin teki mieli huutaa, mutta huutamisen sijaan hän kiirehti suutelemaan Sherlockia ja vetämään tämän mukanaan makuulle. Sherlock asetteli itsensä taktisesti enemmän Johnin viereen kuin hänen päälleen, ja John olisi halunnut kertoa ettei Sherlock menettäisi häntä, ei enää, ei ainakaan sen vuoksi ettei tiennyt mihin häntä olisi tullut koskettaa, mutta koko asia tuntui hyvin painostavalta. Niinpä John sanoi vain: "Kosketa kyrpääni."  
  
"Kyrp-!" Sherlock naurahti lyhyesti ja kovaa, ääni oli kuin olisi laukaissut aseen.  
  
"Tarkoitin kaluani", John mutisi. "Penistäni. Juuri tämän takia –"  
  
"Kosketan kyrpääsi hyvin mielelläni", Sherlock sanoi siihen ja hamusi huulillaan hänen leukansa viertä tyystin ohjeitta. Johnin silmäluomet räpistelivät kiinni. " _John_."  
  
"Sherlock", John vastasi silmät ummessa. Sherlock huokaisi hänen kaulaansa ja kosketti vihdoin, puristi upeat pitkät sormensa hänen ympärilleen. John veti raskaasti henkeä, haparoi ensin sokkona, älysi vasta sitten avata silmät ja –  
  
"Ei", Sherlock töksäytti. John säpsähti. "Ei, en voi keskittyä jos kosketat samalla minua."  
  
"Ei kukaan voi", John sanoi ja veti kätensä pois. "Se on tavallaan jutun juonikin."  
  
"Ei minulla", Sherlock sanoi varmasti, piteli Johnin kalua nyrkissään.  
  
"Saanko kuitenkin vuoroni? Kohta?"  
  
"Saat. Tosin minusta sinun vuorosi on nyt", Sherlock sanoi hymyillen häikäisevästi.  
  
"Hyvä on", John vastasi. "Käy se näinkin. Jakamaton huomiosi. Aika pökerryttävää."  
  
"Älä pökerry", Sherlock sanoi ja alkoi vedellä kädellään. John henkäisi. Sherlock vaihtoi asentoa, kohottautui hänen ylleen, keräsi hänen kiveksensä toiselle kädelleen ja piteli ja tunnusteli niitä kuin arvokkaitakin kiviä. Johnia nauratti, ehkä tosiaan pyörryttikin.  
  
"Ei aikomustakaan", John sanoi vähän turhan hitaasti, "mutta aion ottaa sinulta vielä suihin."  
  
Sherlockin kädet vavahtivat.  
  
"Siis jos haluat. Olen miettinyt sitä koko illan."  
  
"Tai siis baarin vessasta asti", Sherlock tarkensi.  
  
"Tai siis vessasta asti. Tai toisaalta, voitko muka olla varma?" John virnisti.  
  
Sherlock puri huultaan, kiihdytti tahtiaan eikä vastannut heti. "Melko varma. Mutta emmekö ole epätasapainossa, jos sinä otat suihin ja minä vain vedän käteen?"  
  
"Miten – niin – vain?"  
  
"Mitä mieltä olet anaaliyhdynnästä?"  
  
Kattovalo osui suoraan Johnin jo valmiiksi sokaistuneisiin silmiin ja roiski näkökenttään tähtimäisiä mustia pisteitä. "Ah. Hah. Kiinnostaa. Ei ehkä ihan heti. Nyt tässä siis. Mutta. Ahh. Kummin päin?"  
  
"Sinustako seksiä kuuluu olla vain tietyin päin?" Sherlock kysyi ja vetäisi Johnin kiveksiä, mutta melko hellästi, ja se tuntui enemmän palkinnolta kuin rangaistukselta.  
  
"Ei kun. Kerro. Kummin päin ajattelit? Kun kysyit."  
  
Sherlockin katse karkasi. Hänen silmänsä tekivät pikaista liikettä edestakaisin, hän nielaisi ja katsoi sitten keskittyneesti Johnin kalua. "Sinulla on niin –" Sherlock aloitti, rypisti kulmiaan ja veti henkeä, "ja olen aina – tai en tietenkään _aina_." Kulmien rypyt syvenivät. "Mutta ajattelin että, että sinä yhtyisit, tai siis panisit... panisit minua."  
  
"Oho", John huoahti.  
  
Hän oli ajatellut sen aivan toisin. Että totta kai nyt Sherlock, pitkä, upea, härkäpäinen ja valloittava Sherlock panisi häntä. Tietenkin. Mutta nyt kun Sherlock avasi suunsa ja iskosti päinvastaisen ajatuksen hänen päähänsä, John ei osannut enää muuta ajatellakaan. Tai osasi, totta kai osasi.  
  
"Voin panna sinua", hän henkäisi. "Kiihottava ajatus."  
  
"Onko?"  
  
"Totta munassa on", John tokaisi. Hänen äänensä oli naurettavaa murinaa ja häntä kiihotti niin että häntä nolotti. Hänen pitäisi ihan kohta keskittyä ajattelemaan jotain muuta kuin Sherlockia ja tämän –  
  
"John", Sherlock hymyili ja hiveli hänen terskaansa. "Varo kieltäsi."  
  
"Varo itse käsiäsi jos et halua että ryhdyn törkeäksi."  
  
"Kiroilusi on…" Sherlock hymähti puristaen häntä hitusen lujemmin, "stimuloivaa."  
  
"Ei se ollut vielä kiroilua – aahhh _helvetti_. Ja eikö se vielä äsken ollut karmeaa?"  
  
"Karmean stimuloivaa", Sherlock sanoi ja taipui imemään hänen kaulaansa. Sherlockin kalu hipaisi kutkuttavasti Johnin vatsaa ja kylkeä, Sherlock oli kova ja hieman märkä ja voi hyvä luoja.  
  
"Haluan että sinäkin panet minua", John tunnusti ähisten. "Jokin päivä."  
  
"Kävisikö ensi keskiviikkona?" Sherlock ehdotti hänen korvaansa.  
  
"Täytyy tarkistaa kalenterista – aaaah voi saatana, Sherlock, et nyt saakeli tee mitään fritsua."  
  
"En edes pure", Sherlock puolustautui.  
  
"Ei tarvitse purra, riittää että imet noin – älä, älä lopeta."  
  
"Ristiriitaista."  
  
"Sitä minä olen", John myönsi.  
  
"Tiedän", Sherlock sanoi.  
  
John ajatteli kaikkia hukkaan heittämiään kuukausia, vuosia. Ne kerääntyivät raskaina hänen rintakehänsä päälle, tuntuivat karheutena hänen kurkussaan, paineena silmien takana, häpeänä kaikkialla. "Olen pahoillani."  
  
"Älä ole", Sherlock vastasi. "Älä nyt."  
  
Sherlock pyrki vakavissaan imemään hänen kaulaansa toivottoman tumman fritsun. John huohotti ja kiroili ja vei kätensä Sherlockin selkään, kai se sentään oli sallittua. Selän iho oli täynnä röpelöisiä arpia. Johnin kiihotukseen sekoittui yhä enemmän surua.  
  
"Älä", Sherlock toisti eikä John sanonut mitään niistä arvista. Ei siitäkään joka oli Sherlockin rinnassa. Hän ei myöskään siirtänyt kättään vaan painoi sen voimakkaammin Sherlockin selkään.  
  
Sherlock veti Johnilta käteen samaan aikaan kun John oli niin mielettömän pahoillaan ettei hänellä riittänyt sanoja sen kuvaamiseen, ja hänessä vellova tunne oli kerrassaan kummallinen. Hän välitti Sherlockista, helvetti, hän _rakasti_ Sherlockia niin hirvittävän paljon. Hän olisi tahtonut älytä ja antaa itsensä rakastaa jo paljon aiemmin. Jo ensimmäisenä vuonna, kuukautena, ihka ensimmäisenä päivänä. Ehkä silloin Sherlock ei olisi…  
  
"John. John. Älä", Sherlock sanoi ja John avasi umpeen puristuneet silmänsä. Sherlock katsoi häntä huolestuneena. "Haluatko lopettaa?" Sherlock kysyi ja päästi hänet otteestaan. Johnista tuntui pahemmalta kuin pitkään aikaan. Hänen oli katsottava pois.  
  
Sherlockin huolestus alkoi taipua paniikkiin. "Voimme tietysti lopettaa ja mennä nukkumaan. Tai, tai syödään ensin ne ranskalaiset. Tai keitetään teetä ja katsotaan hetki televisiota, mutta ihan hiljaisella. Miten vain haluat. John, minä –"  
  
"Ei", John sanoi ja pyyhkäisi silmiään, "ei, vaihdetaan, anna minun ottaa sinulta suihin."  
  
"Sinä itket."  
  
"Enkä", John intti ja painoi kämmenet silmilleen.  
  
"Ei se mitään. Tai tarkoitan siis", Sherlock sanoi hyvin ripeästi ja jatkoi myös niin nopeasti että sanoista oli vaikea saada selvää: "John. John. Annaanteeksi."  
  
Johnin kurkusta karkasi ruma ja märkä nyyhkäisy.  
  
"Anteeksi etten… voi John." Sherlockin ääni kuulosti kärsivältä. "Anteeksi että olen tällainen."  
  
"Mitä, ei", John sanoi paksusti, mutta ei uskaltanut ottaa käsiä silmiltään, koska hänen silmäkulmiaan poltti ja kämmenet tuntuivat kosteilta. "Ei, Sherlock –"  
  
"Laitan t-paidan. Sinun ei tarvitse koskea niihin. Voin yrittää hoitaa niitä tai siirtää ihoa tai käydä laserhionnassa, ehkä se –"  
  
John raastoi kädet kasvoiltaan. "Ei. Ei", hän sanoi tiukasti ja räpytteli näkökenttäänsä selvemmäksi. "Ei todellakaan."  
  
"Ne kuvottavat sinua", Sherlock sanoi.  
  
"Eivätkä kuvota. Mitä ihmettä", John ähkäisi. "Katso vaikka minun olkapäätäni."  
  
"Erektiosi alkoi kadota välittömästi kun koskit selkääni", Sherlock sanoi suoraan ja syyttävästi.  
  
"Mietin kuinka olisimme voineet olla tässä pisteessä jo vuosia sitten", John sanoi.  
  
"Mietit arpiani."  
  
"Mietin mitä olet joutunut kokemaan. Kun olit… poissa."  
  
"En halua puhua siitä", Sherlock sanoi ja imaisi alahuulensa näkymättömiin.  
  
"Hyvä on", John sanoi.  
  
"Hyvä on?"  
  
John irvisti jottei olisi itkenyt lisää. "Niin. Ei meidän tarvitse puhua. Emmehän me ikinä. Puhu."  
  
"Emme niin", Sherlock totesi ja niiskautti melkein huomaamattomasti.  
  
"Haluan silti sanoa", John aloitti, "että minusta tuntuu, että –"  
  
Sherlock odotti valtavan kärsivällisesti ja aivan vaiti, eikä John silti saanut lausettaan loppuun. Ei millään. Mutta hänen oli pakko.  
  
"Että en ansaitse sinua", John pusersi ulos suustaan ja sulki silmänsä Sherlockin katseelta.  
  
"John", Sherlock sanoi äänellä josta ei saanut selvää, oliko Sherlock liikuttunut vai tuskastunut. "Eihän ansaitsemisella ole väliä."  
  
"On sillä", John sanoi. "On tietysti. Olet tehnyt niin paljon –"  
  
"Tekisin vuoksesi ihan mitä vain", Sherlock sanoi eikä se auttanut yhtään. John ei tajunnut miten Sherlock saattoi sanoa jotain sellaista niin helposti, kuin kyseessä olisi ollut itsestäänselvyys.  
  
"Niin", John mutisi, rykäisi ja koetti saada äänensä kulkemaan. "Niin. Minun. Vuokseni. Ja minä olen vain… vain tyrkkinyt sinua kauemmaksi. Vuosikaudet."  
  
"Ei se haittaa", Sherlock sanoi niin neutraalisti että se tuntui Johnissa fyysisenä kipuna.  
  
"Sherlock", John huokaisi kun ei muutakaan osannut.  
  
"Minä en ole ikinä ansainnut sinua", Sherlock sanoi. "Jos asetan kaikki hyvät puolesi, kaikki hyvät tekosi taulukkoon ja omani viereiseen sarakkeeseen, en pääse koskaan kanssasi tasoihin."  
  
"Paskapuhetta", John puuskahti. "Olen hirveä ihminen."  
  
"Niin olen minäkin."  
  
"Olet paljon parempi kuin minä", John sanoi. Hän painoi peukalon ja etusormen silmäkulmiinsa. Hän ei itkisi yhtään enempää, hän ei saisi itkeä, koska sitten mistään ei tulisi enää mitään.  
  
"En todellakaan ole."  
  
"Haluatko jatkaa loppuyön tätä kiistaa?" John kysyi. "En nimittäin luovuta ihan heti."  
  
"Haluaisin mieluummin antaa sinulle orgasmin", Sherlock vastasi ja sai Johnin naurahtamaan järkyttyneesti ja ihastuneesti.  
  
"Olet parasta", John hengähti. "Parasta elämässäni. Ja minulla on nykyään tytärkin. Olet silti kaikista parasta. Ollut aina."  
  
"Et ole tuntenut minua aina", Sherlock korjasi, koska Sherlock Holmes korjasi virheet ja epätarkkuudet _aina_. Paitsi silloin kun joku luuli heitä pariskunnaksi, silloin Sherlock pysyi hiljaa joka ikinen kerta.  
  
Johnin rintaa väänsi ja pisteli ja hän uskoi sydämensä tiputtelevan hänet pikku hiljaa sisäisesti kuiviin.  
  
"Serbia", Sherlock lausahti.  
  
John ihmetteli montako kymmentä askelmaa Sherlock oli yhtäkkiä hypännyt yli heidän keskustelussaan. John nousi istuma-asentoon ja risti kädet syliinsä. Siten tuntui vähemmän tyhmältä. "Mitä?"  
  
"Tunsin sinut kun olin Serbiassa."  
  
"Milloin olit Serbiassa?" John kysyi ja yritti vimmatusti päästä takaisin kärryille.  
  
"Kun olin. Poissa."  
  
"Siis… kahdesta neljään vuotta sitten? Kyllähän me tunsimme silloin. Vaikka olitkin poissa ja… Serbiassa. Miksi Serbiassa?"  
  
"Ei väliä", Sherlock sanoi ja taisi näyttää pettyneeltä. "Enkä tarkoittanut sitä noin."  
  
"Mitä sitten tarkoitit?" John kysyi, toivottavasti kannustavasti.  
  
"Tarkoitin että _tunsin_ sinut kun olin Serbiassa."  
  
"Mmm", John kommentoi.  
  
"Kun sain nämä arvet", Sherlock jatkoi hitaammin, ja Johnin olisi tehnyt mieli sanoa ettei hänen takiaan tarvinnut hidastaa, mutta se ei olisi ollut totta, joten hän ei sanonut mitään.  
  
"Tai ainakin suurimman osan niistä", Sherlock tarkensi.  
  
John hengitti hitaasti sisään ja ulos. "Olen niin pahoillani."  
  
"Kuuntele", Sherlock vaati. John nyökkäsi typertyneesti ja Sherlock jatkoi painokkaammin: "He yrittivät murtaa minut, mutta sinä pitelit minua pystyssä ja tajuissani. On kokonaan sinun ansiotasi että olen hengissä. Olet pelastanut minut hyvin monta kertaa. Myös paluuni jälkeen."  
  
"En ymmärrä", John henkäisi vaikka hänen olisi ollut fiksumpaa olla hiljaa.  
  
"Etkö todella tajua?" Sherlock kysyi kiihkeästi. "Et ole ainoastaan parasta elämässäni, olet syy jonka vuoksi elän."  
  
"Saat minun tunnustukseni tosiaan kuulostamaan melko mitättömältä", John totesi ja vaipui takaisin makuulle. Hän tunsi olonsa hyvin alastomaksi, mitä hän tietysti olikin, mutta hänestä tuntui myös kuin Sherlock olisi riisunut vielä hänen ihokerroksensakin, katsonut suoraan hänen sisuksiinsa, käännellyt niitä ylösalaisin ja väittänyt, ettei ollut nähnyt mitään lumoavampaa.  
  
"Sinäkin olet pelastanut minut", John sanoi katse katossa. "Ensimmäisen kerran jo ensimmäisinä päivinä. Olisin kuollut ilman sinua."  
  
"Sekoitat itsesi minuun", Sherlock sanoi ja taisi ajatella murhaajataksikuskia pillereineen.  
  
"En sekoita", John sanoi. "En ollut mitään ennen sinua. En ole yhtään mitään ilman sinua." Se kuulosti jo vähemmän mitättömältä, mutta ei kovin terveeltä. Ehkä hän ei ollut aivan terve. Mitä sitten. Yllättävän harva oli.  
  
"Enkä haluakaan olla ilman sinua. Enää ikinä", John jatkoi, puhalsi pitkään ja tokaisi: "Ja anna minun jo ottaa sinulta suihin ennen kuin vuodatan koko sydämeni näille lakanoille."  
  
"Romantikkoni", Sherlock totesi, pudottautui takaisin makuulle hänen viereensä ja huokaisi tavalla, joka sai aikaan välittömän reaktion Johnin kehossa, kaikesta surusta ja kaipuusta ja katumuksesta huolimatta. "Tämä tyyny tuoksuu aivan sinulta."  
  
"Totta kai", John hymähti. "Se on minun tyynyni."  
  
"Jään tähän."  
  
"Mahtavaa", John sanoi ja kääntyi kyljelleen. Heidän nenänsä melkein koskettivat toisiaan, koska Sherlock oli päättänyt omia hänen tyynynsä. Sherlock katsoi häntä hirvittävän hellästi. Katse näytti samalta kuin kiitoradalla silloin kun… kun John oli jo hetken uskonut Sherlockin sanovan jotain aivan muuta kuin tämä oli lopulta sanonut.  
  
Nyt hän tiesi ettei ollut ollut väärässä kun oli silloin uskonut. Nyt hän tiesi myös että heidän aikansa oli tässä, tässä viimein, vaikka se oli tuntunut kiitoradalla niin kovin kaukaiselta ja mahdottomalta.  
  
"Mahtavaa", John toisti ja suuteli Sherlockia yhtä hellästi ja varovasti kuin Sherlock katsoi häntä. Sherlock avasi huuliaan, äännähti kutsuvasti, suuteli häntä takaisin syvemmin ja painoi kätensä hänen kyljelleen, jalan hänen jalkojensa väliin ja onnistui jotenkin kieräyttämään hänet päälleen.  
  
"Mikään sinussa ei kuvota minua", John vannoi. "Ymmärrätkö?"  
  
Sherlock nyökkäsi pienesti.  
  
"Tunne on ihan päinvastainen", John jatkoi, otti molemmilla käsillä tukea patjasta ja liikautti itseään Sherlock vatsaa vasten. Sherlockin äännähdys oli naurun ja huokauksen välimaastosta.  
  
"Miten tämä muuten toimii?" John tiedusteli. "Yhtäaikainen hinkkaus?"  
  
" _John_ ", Sherlock torui, ilmeisesti hänen sanavalintansa vuoksi, mutta vastasi silti: "Yllättävän hyvin."  
  
"Miten niin _yllättävän_ hyvin?" John nauroi ja työnsi lantiollaan uudemman kerran. Sherlock asetti toisenkin kätensä hänen vyötäisilleen, työnsi takaisin ja nauroi myös.  
  
"Eli saan sittenkin koskettaa sinua samaan aikaan?" John varmisti.  
  
"Ilmeisesti", Sherlock vastasi. "Joskus aikoja sitten se ei. Se ei tuntunut… hyvältä. Sekavaa."  
  
John piti visusti itsellään ajatuksen siitä, että kenties Sherlockin elämä oli silloin joskus aikoja sitten ollut muutoinkin sekavampaa. Sen sijaan hän puski uudestaan, uudestaan. Kitkaa oli vaan ei kunnollista paikkaa johon työntyä. Sherlockin kalu kuitenkin painautui ja hankasi ja liukui yhtä lailla Johnin vatsaa vasten ja tuntui niin erikoisen upealta, ettei John välittänyt vaihtaa asentoa kuin korkeintaan siten että he osuivat paremmin vastakkain. Hän kuunteli kuinka Sherlock vuoroin huohotti ja vuoroin nauroi ja vuoroin huokaili hänen nimeään, ja sekin oli melkoisen ihanaa.  
  
"John John, lopeta, John", Sherlock sanoi yhtäkkiä, kesken kaiken. John jähmettyi aloilleen. "Jos vielä haluat", Sherlock haukkoi henkeään. "Ottaa suihin. Toimi nyt. Tai on. Myöhäistä. Voisitko ottaa. John."  
  
"Ai että voisinko", John sanoi suupielet korvissa ja heittäytyi kaivelemaan yöpöytänsä laatikkoa.  
  
"Olen puhdas. Testattu", Sherlock sanoi hiljaa.  
  
"Tiedän", John sanoi ja mietti ettei kauhean moni olisi voinut sanoa kumppanilleen samaa yhtä suurella varmuudella. "Minä myös."  
  
"Tiedän", Sherlock vastasi siihen eikä John viitsinyt kysyä _miten ihmeessä_.  
  
"Onneksi, koska nyt olisi vähän myöhäistä alkaa varmistella", John totesi ja veti esiin nenäliinat. Sherlockin toinen kulma kohosi.  
  
"Mitä? Tykkään itkeskellä sängyssä", John sanoi vakavalla naamalla. "Kuten tuli jo todistettua."  
  
Sherlock katsoi häntä ujohko hymy kasvoillaan. "Minäkin olen fantasioinut sinusta."  
  
"Et _voinut_ päätellä tuota pelkästä nenäliinapaketista."  
  
"Vastauksestasi voin." Sherlockin hymy kaartui virneeksi.  
  
"Olet aika hävyttömän röyhkeä", John virnuili takaisin. "Ajattelin silti hieman kuivata sinua, jos sopii."  
  
"Kai tiedät että hävytön ja röyhkeä ovat synonyymeja?" Sherlock letkautti. "Ilmaisukykysi kärsii kun et enää aktiivisesti bloggaa."  
  
"Ei minun tarvitse. Saat asiakkaita jo ilman hehkutustanikin."  
  
"Pidin hehkutuksestasi", Sherlock sanoi. "Kaipaan sitä."  
  
"Näinkö on?" John kysyi ja avasi nenäliinapaketin, joka oli siis täysin avaamaton, hän olisi halunnut huomauttaa, mutta oli turha viedä keskustelua sivuraiteille. "Siitäkö sinun fantasiasi koostuvat? Hehkutuksestani?"  
  
"Siitäkin", Sherlock vastasi ja taisi punastua.  
  
Johnia riemastutti ja ihastutti yhtä aikaa. "En pysty suihinoton lomassa hihkumaan kuinka häikäisevä olet. Valitan."  
  
Sherlock räväytti silmänsä suuriksi ja nousi kiireesti kyynärpäidensä varaan. "Totta. John. Minun on otettava suihin sinulta."  
  
"Eikä helvetti ole", John naurahti ja kääri äkkiä Sherlockin terskan nenäliinaan. Sherlockin kalu nytkähti. Sherlock ynähti. "Nyt on minun vuoroni", John muistutti. "Olen odottanut koko illan!"  
  
"Vessasta asti", Sherlock tarkensi jälleen, katse Johnin sormissa. "Mutta _John_ –"  
  
"Ole nyt hiljaa, senkin tyrmäävän upea mies!"  
  
Sherlockin valitus katkesi kuin puukoniskusta ja hänen soma suunsa muodosti pienen yllättyneen o-kirjaimen.  
  
"Parempi. Korjaan käskyä sen verran että saat pitää ääntä, kunhan et väitä vastaan."  
  
Sherlock nyökkäsi juhlallisesti ja rojahti makuuasentoon. Johnia olisi huvittanut hänen yhtäkkinen tottelevuutensa, ellei se olisi ollut niin kihelmöivän jännittävää. John pyyhki nenäliinalla Sherlockin kalua, viskasi paperin menemään, painoi kätensä Sherlockin vatsalle ja antoi kämmenensä levätä siinä. Sherlock oli vaiti ja katsoi häntä. Sherlockin iho oli lämmin. Sherlock oli lämmin, elossa ja katsoi häntä, hän katsoi takaisin ja –  
  
"Voi rakas", karkasi Johnin huulilta. Sherlock sävähti ja sulki silmänsä huultaan purren. Jokin siinä reaktiossa rohkaisi Johnia tavattomasti ja ennen kaikkea juuri riittävästi.  
  
"Rakastan sinua niin", John tunnusti.  
  
Sherlock äännähti kurkustaan mutta ei puhunut.  
  
"On pitänyt kertoa se jo monta kertaa", John sanoi eikä silti ollut varma, oliko sitä järkevää kertoa nytkään. Jo nyt, tai ehkä sittenkin, vasta nyt. Oliko järkevää kertoa koskaan.  
  
Sherlockin suljettujen silmäluomien alta vierähti kyyneliä.  
  
John koukisti hennosti sormiaan vasten Sherlockin vatsaa. "Kiitos että jaksoit odottaa", hän sanoi hiljaa, "ja varmaan paljon kauemmin kuin baarin vessasta asti."  
  
Sherlock nyökäytti jäykästi päätään.  
  
"Kiitos myös kun veit minut sinne baariin."  
  
Sherlock naurahti kosteasti, pyyhkäisi poskiaan ja mumisi: "Milloin tahansa." Hän naurahti uudestaan. "Ai niin. Ei puhetta."  
  
"Eivätköhän puheet tosiaan riitä", John myönsi ja hipaisi peukalollaan Sherlockin kalun vartta.  
  
"Paitsipaitsi", Sherlock kompasteli sanoissaan. "Minä sinua. Myös." Sherlock veti henkeä niin että koko hänen kehonsa jännittyi. "John. Voi _John_. Rakastan sinua myös. Tietysti. Suunnattomasti." Ja kun hän oli saanut sanottua sen kaiken, kireä jännitys katosi ja näytti kuin Sherlock olisi saavuttanut syvän rauhan.  
  
John vapisi ja tärisi eikä tiennyt mitä enää sanoa tai tehdä. Sitten Sherlock mumisi jotain joka kuulosti anteeksipyynnöltä.  
  
"Mistä?" John kysyi ja yritti olla musertumatta yhtä äkkiä kuin oli alkanut vapista.  
  
"Puhuin vaikka en olisi saanut", Sherlock totesi silmät suljettuina.  
  
"Voi jessus", John huokaisi, laski kolmeen ja rapsutti poskeaan jotta ei olisi purkanut turhautumistaan Sherlockiin. Eihän ollut yksin Sherlockin syytä että he olivat niin toivottomia puhumaan yhtään mistään, saati sitten... tällaisesta. Tunteista. "Saat puhua", John totesi. "En enää ikinä käske sinua olemaan hiljaa."  
  
"Pitäisi selvästi tunnustaa salaisuuksia useammin", Sherlock kuiskasi ja hymyili hienoisesti.  
  
"Ei sen olisi pitänyt olla salaisuus", John sanoi vakavasti. "Sen että sinä… ja minä…"  
  
"Niin", Sherlock sanoi. "Mutta se oli. Luulin että olisi aina."  
  
"Onneksi luulit väärin", John sanoi ja haki Sherlockin käden omaansa.  
  
Sherlock avasi silmänsä, katsoi häntä vakaasti. "Onneksi en koskaan luopunut toivosta."  
  
"Eli sinä tiesit", John sanoi. "Tiesit että sinä ja minä, että me päätyisimme, että meistä tulisi –"  
  
"Ei", Sherlock sanoi. "Minä toivoin. Eri asia." Sherlock upotti sormensa Johnin sormien lomaan.  
  
"Olen niin pahoillani kaikesta", John toisti. Ehkä syyllisyys joskus vielä hälvenisi, jos hän pyytäisi anteeksi tarpeeksi kauan ja tarpeeksi usein ja alkaisi rukoilla iltaisin – vaikka Bowieta jos ei ketään muuta.  
  
"Mitä jos", Sherlock sanoi hyvin hitaasti, "olisit mieluummin onnellinen? Se merkitsisi minulle paljon. Jos voisin tehdä sinut onnelliseksi. Tai edes tyytyväiseksi."  
  
"Sinä teet", John vakuutti. "Sinä teet."  
  
"Sitten en pyydä muuta", Sherlock sanoi ja kuulosti kaikessa muodollisuudessaankin kurkkua kuristavan vilpittömältä. "Muuta kuin sen suihinoton. Ja senkin vasta sitten kun olet valmis."  
  
"Aivan", John sanoi. Hänen suupielensä alkoi nykiä ja sitten hän hihitti hervottomasti jälleen. Hän ei ollut aikoihin nauranut yhtä useaan otteeseen saman illan aikana. Sherlock yhtyi hänen hekotukseensa ja he nauroivat kunnes Sherlockilla alkoi taas kunnolla seistä.  
  
"Naurusi", Sherlock tarjosi selitykseksi, vaikka John ei kysynyt.  
  
Johnista tuntui että voisi laueta silkasta tunteen voimasta jos ei äkkiä tekisi jotain. Joten hän teki. Hän irrotti Sherlockin kädestä ja otti kiinni tämän kalusta. Sherlock sihahti ihastuttavasti ja painoi molemmat kätensä kasvojensa peitoksi.  
  
John katsoi Sherlockin kalua ja sanoi: "Olet oikeasti todella upea."  
  
"Puhutko sille vai minulle?" Sherlock kysyi käsiensä takaa.  
  
"Onko siinä jokin ero?" John heitti takaisin.  
  
"Olet hauska", Sherlock kehaisi suurin piirtein samaan aikaan kun Johnin huulet sulkeutuivat Sherlockin ympärille. Sherlock kuiskasi tukahtuneesti: "Ja ihana. Näen kai unta."  
  
John ei tiennyt, millaisia unia Sherlock näki. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli kysyä, mutta koska olisi ollut sääli keskeyttää heti alkuunsa, hän päätti olla hiljaa ja kysyä unista joskus toiste, jos muistaisi ja kehtaisi. Tosin luultavammin hän tyytyisi vain kuvittelemaan ne unet, vaikka ei voisikaan olla varma, kuinka lähelle Sherlock mielen todellisia syövereitä hän pääsisi kuvitelmissaan.  
  
Täysin varmaa sen sijaan oli, että Sherlock oli yhtä hurmaavan kiihkeä sängyssä kuin kaikkialla muuallakin.  
  
Sherlock äännähteli ihmeellisen estottomasti, kertoi suoraan mistä piti ja mistä ei ja kehui häntä niin voimakkaasti että jopa Johnin adjektiivikokoelma kalpeni sen ylistyksen rinnalla. Sherlock tuntui pitävän fantastisena sitäkin, että John päätyi vuorottelemaan suihinoton ja käteenvedon välillä, vaikka se oikeastaan tarkoittikin, ettei Sherlock tullut yksinomaan hänen _suurenmoisen suunsa_ ansiosta vaan että laukeamiseen tarvittiin myös hieman auttavaa kättä.  
  
Sherlock oli lisäksi valloittavan ajattelevainen, mistä Johnin ei olisi missään nimessä kuulunut yllättyä, mutta hän ei toisaalta ollut ikinä uskonut, että joutuisi joskus seksin päätteeksi väittelemään, pitikö sperman nielemisestä erikseen sopia vai oliko pelkästään sanattomiin vihjauksiin sallittua nojautua.  
  
"Jos haluan niellä niin en kai tarvitse siihen lupaa", John hymähti suutaan pyyhkien.  
  
"Et voi noin vain olettaa."  
  
"En olettanut vaan päättelin. Meni ihan hyvin. Ekaksi kerraksi varsinkin."  
  
Sherlock huokaisi, joskaan ei kovinkaan tuskastuneesti vaan ennemmin hyvin hellästi. "Anna kun näytän miten tämäkin päätellään oikeaoppisesti."  
  
"Selvä", John virnisti leveästi ja he vaihtoivat paikkoja. "Näytä minulle aivan kaikki."  
  
"Käskysi on lakini", Sherlock vastasi suorastaan värisyttävästi ja teki juuri niin.  
  
John ei osannut sanoa, menikö häneltä taju hillittömän rajun orgasmin vuoksi vai nukahtivatko he molemmat jossain vaiheessa. Herätessään hän oli yksin.  
  
Hänen tyynyssään tuoksui hennosti Sherlock, samoin lakanoissa. John kierähti selälleen eikä välittänyt vaikka suussa maistui kauhealta ja hän oli sängyssä itsekseen. Hän oli tyyni. Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään miltei ehjä.  
  
Sherlock seisoi olohuoneessa ikkunan ääressä ja käännähti puolittain, kun John oli puolivälissä portaita. "Katso kuka tulee", Sherlock sanoi ja hymyili.  
  
Heidän tyttärensä hihkaisi katse yhä ikkunassa.  
  
"Portaissa", Sherlock vihjaisi ja pyöräytti heidät molemmat kunnolla ympäri. "Sanoin sitä paitsi kuka enkä mikä, mutta virhe on ymmärrettävä."  
  
"Olettepa näky", John sanoi ja tunsi sydämensä halkeavan kahtia. Hän kiskoi aamutakkia paremmin ylleen.  
  
"Etsimme keltaisia autoja", Sherlock sanoi. "Tämä taitoniekka on nähnyt jo yhden", Sherlock jatkoi ja hypäytti Rosieta ylemmäs sylissään. Rosie kikatti ja kiersi kätensä Sherlockin kaulaan.  
  
"Käyn nopeasti –" John sanoi tukahtuneesti, osoitti kohti vessaa ja liikkui ennen kuin Sherlock sanoi mitään.  
  
John harjasi hampaansa ja huomasi eilisiltaisten vaatteidensa kadonneen. Hän ei muistanut siivonneensa niitä vessan lattialta. Perusteellisen hampaiden ja kielen pesemisen jälkeen hän otti suihkun, vaikka ehtikin pohtia, olisiko kireyden iholla voinut jättää muistoksi vielä hetkeksi. Sitten hän katsoi kunnolla peiliin ja äkkäsi yhden vedenkestävän muiston kaulallaan. Sherlock saisi luvan ostaa hänelle poolopaidan.  
  
John palasi olohuoneeseen aikeenaan ottaa asia puheeksi, mutta hän unohti suunnitelmansa tyystin, kun Sherlock ryhtyi tuijottamaan häntä intensiivisesti ja onnellisen näköisenä silmiin. John katsahti pöydällä nököttävää pussia sekä tölkkejä, joista toinen oli vierinyt lattialle, ja sai suustaan ulos vain: "Ranskalaisia?"  
  
"Jospa syötäisiin jotain parempaa kuin kylmiä ranskalaisia?" Sherlock ehdotti.  
  
"Ihan hyvä idea", John sanoi. "Tuntuu että voisi olla syytä jonkin sortin juhlaan."  
  
"Rouva Hudson hoitaa jo juhla-asiaa", Sherlock sanoi erikoinen hymy huulillaan. "Hän saattoi istuskella täällä Pikkuisen kanssa, kun tulin alas huoneestasi. Hän saattoi myös nähdä, ettei minulla ollut ylläni muuta kuin pyyhe. Mikä oli tietysti oma vikani, jätin vaatteeni vessaan sinun vaatteidesi viereen. Siivosin ne muuten pesukoriin."  
  
"Sentään sinulla oli pyyhe", John sai sanottua. "Milloin olet alkanut siivota?"  
  
"Toivottavasti perinteisen aamiaisen lisäksi kelpaa täytekakku", Sherlock jatkoi ja näytti siltä että hillitsi vain vaivoin itseään hyppelehtimästä ylös alas. "Havaitsin että tarjolle tulee kuohuvaakin. Tosin luulen että toinen noista tölkeistä kuohuisi myös, Pikkuinen pyöritteli sitä kiitettävästi."  
  
"Siinä vasta tarmokas tyttö."  
  
"Ja mahdottoman onnellinen!" rouva Hudson hihkaisi portaista.  
  
"Sittenhän meitä on kaksi", John tuumasi ja hymyili Sherlockille varovasti.  
  
"Kolme", Sherlock korjasi ja vastasi hymyyn aina vain leveämmin.  
  
"Neljähän meitä on", rouva Hudson tarkensi ja astui sisään kakkua kantaen. "Kenties enemmänkin. Sherlock, veljesi soitti. Mikset vastaa puhelimeesi?"  
  
"Luultavasti siksi ettei kakku loppuisi kesken", Sherlock tokaisi ja kutitteli nenällään Rosien poskea. Rosie veti häntä vastineeksi hiuksista. "Pitää sitä paitsi tekstata vanhemmilleni ensin. Mycroftilla ei ole mitään oikeutta kiilata onnittelujonossa. Tai siis –" Sherlock hiljeni. "Tai siis, en halua olettaa mitään."  
  
"Kaikki muut kyllä olettavat", John vastasi ja veti hartiansa taa.  
  
"Kaikki muut ovatkin typeryksiä", Sherlock ilmoitti eikä katsonut enää häneen. "Eikä kaikilla muilla ole elämää pelissä."  
  
John pystyisi tähän. Hän pystyisi. Hän katseli Sherlockin huolellisen väistelevää olemusta ja tiesi että oli hänen vuoronsa.  
  
"Saat elämäni", hän sanoi ja otti viimeiset tarvittavat askeleet. "Jos kelpaa."  
  
Rosie katsoi häntä pää kallellaan. Sherlock katsoi häntä jokseenkin mykistyneenä. John ei nähnyt millä tavalla rouva Hudson heitä katsoi, mutta niiskaisusta päätellen nenäliinoille olisi ollut käyttöä.  
  
"Lupaan pitää siitä hyvää huolta", Sherlock vannoi.  
  
"Ei tarvitse", John sanoi. "En pyydä mitään takuita mistään."   
  
Rosie koetti muodostaa Sherlockin nimeä, siltä se kuulosti, ja rouva H sen kuin niiskutti. Ja koska kaikki tuntui jälleen aika paljolta, John lisäsi pienesti naurahtaen: "Näin rikkinäisen saa palauttaa milloin vain."  
  
"John", Sherlock sanoi vakavana ja pyytäen. John nieleskeli. Sherlock nosti päänsä ja sanoi rouva Hudsonille: "Hetken päästä, sopiiko? Voimme tulla hakemaan."  
  
"Sopii totta kai", rouva Hudson sanoi ja poistui hyvin vikkelästi ja lonkkiaan valittamatta. Ovi sulkeutui. Rosie työnsi sormensa Johnin korvaan.  
  
"Kerroit eilen ettei kukaan varsinaisesti tarvitse ranskalaisia", Sherlock sanoi. "Minusta me emme myöskään tarvitse vitsejä. Ainakaan enää."  
  
"Anteeksi", John sanoi häpeän tihuttaessa hänen päälleen.  
  
"Emmekä anteeksipyyntöjä", Sherlock jatkoi. "Paitsi ehkä jostain uusista asioista. Pikkujutuista. Joskus tulevaisuudessa."  
  
John nyökkäsi ja oli vähällä nostaa kätensä lippaan. Hän puristeli sormiaan nyrkkiin ja auki ja väänteli huuliaan. "Olin silti tosissani äsken", hän huoahti. "Ennen kuin… sanoin tyhmästi. Tarkoitin sitä että, että haluan olla kanssasi. Kunnolla."  
  
"Minä olen harvoin kunnolla", Sherlock vastasi.  
  
John naurahti ja vakavoitui saman tien. "Sanoit että ei enää vitsejä."  
  
"Anteeksi."  
  
John naurahti uudelleen. "Olet yhtä huono tässä kuin minäkin."  
  
"Niin", Sherlock myönsi ja katsoi häntä kuten kiitoradalla.  
  
"Sovimme siis toisillemme", John sanoi, hengitti helpommin.  
  
"Täydellisesti", Sherlock säesti. Rosie siirsi kämmenensä Johnin korvan tietämiltä Sherlockin poskelle.  
  
"Loistavaa", John kähähti. "Aamiaista?"  
  
Sherlock kiepautti Rosien selkäänsä ja siten melkein kuulomatkan ulkopuolelle. "Toki. Kumman makuuhuone?"  
  
John painoi kätensä Sherlockin rinnalle ja kurottautui varpailleen. "Sinun", hän sanoi Sherlockin huulia vasten. "Aina tästedes sinun."  
  
"Aina", Sherlock toisti eikä korjannut häntä, koska mitään korjattavaa ei ollut.

**Author's Note:**

> Miksi ficissä puhutaan niin paljon ranskalaisista mutta ei lopultakaan syödä niitä? Koska tarkoitus oli tyylikkäästi viitata neloskauden The Lying Detective -jaksossa esiintyvään Sherlockin melko pysäyttävään repliikkiin: _"You’re suicidal. You’re allowed chips, trust me. It’s about the only perk."_ (Lainauksen kirjoitusasu on Ariane DeVereltä, jolta löytyy erinomaiset litteroinnit kaikista jaksoista!)
> 
> Muita enemmän tai vähemmän selkeitä viittauksia ovat Johnin Bowie-rukoilut, jotka lainasin _Breedersistä_ Martin Freemanin hahmolta nimeltä Paul Worsley, sekä Sherlockin Keltainen auto -peli, jonka lainasin puolestaan _Cabin Pressuresta_ Benedict Cumberbatchin hahmolta nimeltä Martin Crieff (tai ehkä paremminkin hahmolta nimeltä Arthur Shappey, mutta mitä sitä nipottamaan!). Nämä lähinnä itseäni ilahduttamaan pyrkivät hahmococktailit kehitin erityisesti siksi että pääsisin näin loppusanoissa mainostamaan sekä Breedersiä että Cabin Pressurea. Erittäin loistavia komediasarjoja molemmat!
> 
> Ficissä käytetty ilmaus "elämä pelissä" taas on muisto niiltä ajoilta, jolloin Sherlock näkyi Suomessa Netflixin sijaan Yleltä. Kultainen Yle halusi suomentaa sekä itse sarjan nimen (ai kamala) että jaksojen nimet ja The Great Game -jakso oli suomeksi suloisesti _Elämä pelissä_. Oi aikoja, oi tapoja.


End file.
